


Not a Chair, But Just as Good

by thewriterfangirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, The others like to find him, Virgil likes to hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterfangirl/pseuds/thewriterfangirl
Summary: “I usually go and sit on a surface that isn't meant to be sat on. Because when tomorrow comes, I will be faced with even more challenges. And I am too overwhelmed to be worrying about what "is" and "is not" a chair.” -Virgil (Sanders Sides Q&A)or5 times the other sides find Virgil sitting or sleeping on something that is not a chair and the one time they find him in a chair.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	Not a Chair, But Just as Good

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching Sanders Sides and I thought of this for some reason. This story starts after "Taking on Anxiety" and ends right after "Flirting with Social Anxiety".

“I usually go and sit on a surface that isn't meant to be sat on. Because when tomorrow comes, I will be faced with even more challenges. And I am too overwhelmed to be worrying about what "is" and "is not" a chair.” -Virgil (Sanders Sides Q&A)

**1\. Dryer**

When Virgil (although when they first saw him do this, they had still known him as Anxiety) started showing the other sides his habit of sitting on unusual surfaces, it didn’t faze them as much as it probably should have. Really, it had been more of an accident then anything when they found out. Patton had been going to the laundry room to make sure Thomas had actually done his laundry for the week when he saw Anxiety sitting on top of the dryer, playing with a fidget cube. For a split second Patton could have sworn Anxiety was actually smiling, looking completely relaxed, until he saw the other side. Patton had been about ready to start crying at the rare sight of a happy Anxiety, but the anxious side had turned a deep red and disappeared in an instant.

Of course that had almost made Patton cry again, but he was quickly stopped by realizing that Thomas _had_ in fact done his laundry. As Patton left to tell Thomas how proud of him he was, he couldn’t help but wonder how often Anxiety did that and if he would ever get to see him do that again...Patton hoped so because it had been adorable.

**2\. Desk**

For a while, Virgil did, somehow, manage to keep his habit away from the others (even though he’d admitted that habit to the whole internet, something he regretted doing). It had been a solid two to three months since Patton had caught him on the dryer, but that didn’t mean Patton had given up hope on seeing Virgil on the dryer again. He’d told the other sides about it because Patton had been too excited to keep it a secret, so Roman had been on the lookout for it while Logan did not seem to care. So of course it was Logan who got to witness Virgil’s habit the next time it happened...and Virgil had willingly let him see it.

It was after the debate Logan had with Anxiety, he was still impressed by the other side’s ability to keep up with him...in his own way, and he’d just gone to check on Roman. After making sure that both Patton and Roman were okay (for Thomas’ benefit of course) he went back to his room. Logan was momentarily stunned to see Anxiety sitting on his desk...as in right on top of it and not in the chair that was very easily accessible. Thankfully, he’d chosen to sit close to the edge of the desk, it was empty on that side. The other side looked slightly less anxious than usual, but he was very clearly still anxious as he was playing with the sleeve of his hoodie. Logan closed the door behind him and walked wordlessly over to the easily accessible chair, he began working at the side of the desk that did not have Anxiety sitting on it.

“You don’t necessarily mind my company?” The anxious side finally spoke up.

Logan stopped what he was doing for a moment and glanced up to give him a sincere look.

“As I stated earlier, I do not.”

After clearing that up, Logan went eagerly back to the notes for the next video Thomas wanted to create. Princey certainly had come up with some interesting ideas this time. As he immersed himself in his work he barely registered Anxiety attempting to say something.

“V-” Anxiety started to say something, but the rest of the word was mumbled and sounded incoherent to the logical side.

“I am sorry Anxiety, what did you say? I could not hear you.”

When Logan looked at the other side he only got to see the brief flash off anxiety in his eyes before the side disappeared. Logan blinked at the space where Anxiety had been and slowly went back to his work, he knew better than to go after the anxious side or make a fuss about it. _How odd._

**3\. Cabinet**

They’d finally accepted Virgil and tried to make him feel like a more valued side of Thomas when the next one happened. Roman had all but given up on ever seeing this strange habit and a part of him wondered if Patton and Logan had just been pranking him, but he quickly brushed that thought away. Neither side would be able to prank Roman in general let alone for months on end. So he figured it was just a matter of time before he saw Virgil waiting for him in his room, sitting on his desk or the magic carpet he was working on...or on the dryer. The dryer was probably more likely, why would Virgil ever want to be in Roman’s room? Why would Roman want him there?

Those thoughts ran through Roman’s head when he reached up to open a cabinet in the kitchen, hoping to find that cereal with the Flintstones on the box. Patton had promised he’d do his best to get Thomas to buy them when Thomas went shopping. Instead when he opened the cabinet he screamed and jumped back as a napping Virgil came tumbling out. Almost instinctively Roman reached out to catch the other side and Virgil’s eyes opened just as Roman had caught him. The two sides stared at each other for a moment, Roman’s arms around Virgil and Virgil’s hands on Roman’s shoulders to steady himself.

Roman felt his heart pounding out of his chest and he was about to make some comment about a damsel in distress or maybe even: “why the heck did you fall out of the cabinet...were you asleep?” but before he could, Virgil was gone. Roman had to take a moment to realize that not only was he only holding air, but there were no Fruity Pebbles either. How annoying.

**4\. Closet**

When Janus and Remus appear it’s no surprise to anyone that they both already know Virgil has a knack for sitting (or sleeping) in unexpected places. The other sides had gotten used to finding Virgil in odd spots and had learned to work around it. While the strangest spot Roman had ever found Virgil was still the cabinet, Logan had once found Virgil nearly passed out in the laundry bin (Patton was sad he’d missed it). There was also the time Patton had found him reading a book on top of the fridge, that one had puzzled Thomas (but as Roman had said, _at least he wasn’t in the fridge)_. The point was: everyone had seen Virgil in some pretty weird spots by now, sometimes he was awake and sometimes he wasn’t. There would be days when Virgil would seemingly go missing and all the sides, including Janus and Remus, would have to search the house for him.

Janus believed that after so many years together, Virgil couldn’t surprise him like he did the rest of the sides. He prided himself on being able to find Virgil before anybody else did so after nearly an hour of not finding the other side, Janus was beginning to feel frustrated. He’d checked the laundry room, the kitchen, and all over Virgil’s room. Janus was about ready to pull his hair out when his eyes drifted over to the ever so slightly cracked closet door. Of all the places, Virgil wouldn’t...right? Well there was only one way to find out. He crept over and purposefully stepped on a creaky floorboard to alert the other side to his presence, but he does hope that was unnecessary and that Virgil was anywhere else. Janus quickly threw open the door and raised an eyebrow when he saw Virgil huddled in the corner of the closet with a bunch of blankets and pillows.

A pair of sleepy eyes blinked up at him as Virgil seemed to wake up from a nap. Janus smirked and leaned against the door frame to stare down at the side.

“Really Virgil?” Janus drawled casually, “Of all places you chose to hide inside the closet?”

He couldn’t hold back his laughter as a now fully awake Virgil started throwing pillows at him and was glaring at him. Janus just smoothed out his facial expressions and went to let the others know that Virgil had been found. Oh boy wouldn’t Roman just be thrilled to know Janus had found him again before the others.

**5\. Trashcan**

Somewhere along the way it had gotten easier to find Virgil and he’d mostly stopped surprising them by falling out of cabinets, Roman was still cautious every time he opened one. There was still the occasional day where they wouldn’t be able to find Virgil for a while, but he always turned up somewhere. Sadly for Virgil, this meant he had to start being more creative in his hiding places because the others had turned this into a game of: who can find Virgil first? It was usually Janus, but Logan was a close second, Patton and Remus had tied for third, and, much to his frustration, Roman was in last place. It was getting closer to the time of the wedding and the other sides noticed Virgil slowly getting more anxious so they were trying to keep an eye on him at all times, hence why they ended up having another contest of ‘who can find Virgil first’.

The reason Remus tied with Patton was because, although he knew Virgil well, he always looked in places that were strange for even Virgil. His logic was that there would be someday when Virgil had to hide in the bathroom and when he did Remus would be there. However, he had yet to be right and it seemed that he was still wrong. Remus left the bathroom and nearly collided into Janus who saw him leaving the bathroom and rolled his eyes.

“One day I’ll be right!” Remus called out.

Now where else could Virgil be? The other sides were all checking Virgil’s normal spots or places similar to where Virgil had hidden before. Remus was mostly sure they wouldn’t find Virgil with those tactics, which is why Remus always went to the weirdest places he could think of (and he could think of some weird spots). Eventually, Virgil would have to hide in those spots and when he did Remus would start winning. This thinking is what led Remus outside to start looking in trees and trash bags and even Thomas’ car. Nada.

Remus’ eyes drifted over to the two large bins meant for Thomas’ trash and recyclables, but at that moment they should have both been empty. He grinned to himself and peeked inside the blue bin but saw nothing, he checked the trash bin next and did a small dance when a pair of eyes blinked back at him. He laughed when Virgil started grumbling and ignored him when Virgil asked Remus not to tell the others. Without any warning, Remus started climbing into the bin too.

“No, Remus there’s no room!”

“We’ll make room!”

**+1. Chair**

The slides had gotten used to finding Virgil very relaxed when he was in his odd spots, sometimes he was even asleep or half asleep. They rarely saw him actually sit on a chair or sleeping in his bed, usually they found him curled up on his floor at night. None of them said anything about it anymore and the games of finding him had mostly died down, Janus still prided himself on winning. It was strange to find him on a chair or in his actual bed and when they did find him there, they usually felt concerned.

It was after the recent first meeting of Thomas and Nico and all the sides felt excited and celebrated in their own way. There was so much excitement that it took them a while to realize Virgil and Roman had both been missing for a long time. Nobody had really spoken to Roman since they had fully accepted Janus. While both Janus and Remus often came by to taunt them or help them find Virgil, it was different now that they actually tried to accept Janus. Remus was still difficult for them to accept, but they figured they could try.

When they realized Roman was missing, it wasn’t a big deal because he’d been hiding in his room for a while so they assumed that’s where he was. Virgil was a little more of a mystery because while he’d been distant from Thomas after revealing his history as a dark side, he hadn’t been hiding from the other sides. This of course set off another game of ‘find Virgil’. Everyone had given up on trying to find him in an obvious location so it wasn’t a surprise that it took them close to two hours to find Virgil in the most obvious spot ever.

He was in a chair. The surprising part was he wasn’t alone. Roman and Virgil sat curled up on a chair together, their hands interlocked, and Virgil’s head resting on Roman’s shoulder. Both were fast asleep and looked like they wouldn’t be waking up any time soon.

Patton was the first to see it and when he did his heart nearly broke at the precious sight, Janus was close behind and it was easy to see his immediate relief turn into confusion. Logan was third and while he didn’t show any outward expression, he also enjoyed the sight. Remus was last but when he saw it, he was almost as happy as Patton. The four sides enjoyed staring for another minute before they finally decided to leave the two alone. Virgil and Roman may both have been silently battling their own inner war, but at least they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I love to take prompts and you can comment them, message me over FF or Tumblr (my username is the same everywhere: thewriterfangirl).


End file.
